The Betrayal Triangle
by Gayzilla420
Summary: Senna is back bitches. She and Lucian are happy together now, but things get complicated when Lucian starts thinking about Thresh.
1. Chapter 1

**The Betrayal Triangle **

Lucian was fighting against Thresh and Senna finally broke free from Thresh's shit. After that Lucian and Senna fled back to safety. They went back home and made love all night. He was just so happy that he had his beautiful wife back. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Thresh. Thresh was so fucking evil, yet something about him, made Lucian's stomach curl. In a good way. What was this feeling? "Lucian sweety? I'm gonna go hunt for food. Want to come?" Senna asked. "Uh… no it's ok honey. I'm not feeling too well" he answered. Senna opened the front door and left. Lucian laid down on his bed. "I… have to see him again…" Lucian muttered. He got up, grabbed his fucking gun and left. He went to the shadow isles. "What am I doing?!" Lucian angrily whispered to himself. He just had to see the beautiful green skull faced reaper thing.

There he saw Thresh, just standing there in the mist. Lucian ran up to him and they stared into each other's eyes. "Back for revenge huh" Thresh spoke. Lucian shook his head. "No… actually." Thresh was confused. He thought Lucian was back for vengeance, but instead the man was blushing. It was… cute. "I actually wanted to see your face again. Not to kill you, but…" Lucian trailed off. Thresh couldn't help but blush. This guy… most people wanted to destroy Thresh, but not Lucian. Lucian was… different. "I had to see you again! I wanted to know why I feel this way. I can't stop thinking about you!" Lucian yelled. "I don't understand" Thresh said. "I killed your wife." Lucian took a step forward. "Yes, you did and I hated you ever since. However, the night I was fighting you I felt something weird. Something off." Thresh tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?" There was a moment of silence for a bit. Lucian gulped. He had to tell Thresh how he felt about him. "I think I love you!" Thresh took a couple steps back. No one has ever loved the green skull fuck. What's going on. Why was Thresh's heart beating so fast. "I… love you too Lucian." WHAT'S GOING ON! Thresh didn't know why he said that. Maybe it was the heat of the moment and he wasn't thinking, but also maybe this was how he truly felt about the sexy Lucian. "Please Thresh, come home and make love to me! I want you to chain me up and lick my soul. I want you to do dirty things to me" Lucian begged. Thresh couldn't resist this mortal anymore. He had to fuck him. At least just once, so that he could truly know if Lucian was his soulmate or just some fling. Thresh nodded. They held hands and walked back to Lucian's place.

Lucian put on a speedo and posed on his bed. He motioned Thresh to join him with his fingers. He bit his lip hoping it would seduce the green skull of death fuckin lantern holding bitch. It worked. Thresh laid next to him and they started making out. Tongue and everything. Lucian's body felt so warm and horny. His 12 inch dick was getting so excited. It craved Thresh. Thresh noticed and ripped the speedo off of Lucian exposing the 12 inch cock. Thresh started sucking Lucian's dick. Lucian couldn't help but moan. Not just any moan it was a hentai moan. This turned Thresh on even more. "Quick doggy style" Thresh commanded. God Thresh was so hot and dominant. Whenever he fucked his wife Senna, he had to be the dominant one. This was new and exciting. This time he was the bitch. Thresh pulled out his 20 inch dick. Lucian started to sweat. "I don't know about this… I've never took in the ass before." Thresh petted Lucian's back. "It's ok. I'll go slow baby." Lucian's heart stopped. Thresh just called him baby. Oh my God, Thresh is too hot. Thresh went slow and gentle as promised. The 20 inch dick slowly entered Lucian's asshole. They both started fucking but slow and steady. Unfortunately for Lucian, Thresh was getting impatient. He apologized and started going fast. He pounded the shit out of Lucian's tiny asshole. Lucian was screaming and crying, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. Why didn't he want it to stop?! Lucian couldn't take it anymore. "I'M CUMMING!" Lucian yelled. "M-me too!" Thresh cried out. They came together. They both laid next to each other and cuddled. That was the best sex Lucian has ever had. He felt so guilty about it. He has a wife!

Senna walked in. She greeted Lucian with a bright smile and a dead pig in her arm. However, she gasped and dropped the pig when she saw that Thresh and Lucian were cuddling naked together in their bed. "Lucian…" Senna's voice cracked. She was heartbroken. "He tortured me for many years and you slept with this monster." Lucian got up. "No baby it's not what you think I-" Senna threw the pig at Lucian's face. "I fucking hate you! Never talk to me again!" She ran away crying. Lucian felt so bad. He just lost his wife. "I'm sorry Lucian…" Thresh apologized. Lucian caressed Thresh's face. "No… it's not your fault. What we just did was not special at all. I'm sorry Thresh. I thought I loved you but I don't." Thresh understood. He got up and left. "I'm sorry I caused such despair" Thresh said as he left the house. Lucian started to cry. Everything he said to Thresh wasn't true. He very much loved him Thresh and the sex felt so special. He also was still in love with his wife Senna. What is going on?! Lucian is so confused. Why did Thresh have to exist. Why did he take his wife away from him. If it wasn't for Thresh…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Betrayal Triangle **

Lucian was pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He just lost both Senna and Thresh. He had to make it up for Senna. That was his wife after all. He had to go find her! He left the house and went to the woods. Whenever Senna was upset, she would go kill animals because she's a psycho bitch. She was his psycho bitch. He continued to search in the woods but it was getting dark. After 3 more hours of searching for Senna, he had no choice but to give up. He'll look again tomorrow.

He returned home and stripped naked. He ate the dead pig that Senna threw at him and went straight to bed. He had a dream about Senna and Thresh. He was tied up to a chair and watched Thresh and Senna having sex. He had the biggest boner, but it was a sad boner. He couldn't touch them or himself. This was miserable, but at the same time hot as hell. Senna moaned and said "oh Thresh… I'm so happy that I left my husband for you. You're so much better and you got a bigger dick too." Lucian couldn't help but feel useless. Is this how Senna felt when she caught the two of them cuddling next to each other? This was such an awful feeling. He woke up sweaty and sad. He has to make it up to Senna no matter what the cost. He got up and changed into his clothes. He grabbed his gun just in case a monster or any other enemy attacked him. He ate some breakfast and left the house once more.

He looked around the woods again and found Senna sitting on a rock stabbing a dead bird. "Senna!" he yelled running at her direction. She glared at him. She was beyond pissed at him. He approached her and started to cry. "Oh Senna, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" he begged. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" she snarled. "You cheated on me with that monster!" Lucian dropped to his knees. "I know and I'm sorry. Please take me back." She slapped him across the face. "You are such a bitch. The Lucian I knew would never act like such a bitch. He was so strong and dominant. Not some pussy crybaby." Lucian stood up and wiped his tears. "You're right Senna. This isn't me at all. I don't know what I am doing. I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's Thresh, he's been changing me." Senna took a step forward. "What do you mean by changing you?" she asked. "I'm not sure, but I think I do have feelings for him. I think I'm gay for Thresh. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I don't want to lie to myself" he answered. "I see. I'm not enough for you huh" she replied. "I'm sorry, Senna. We're not together anymore" he said sadly. He couldn't believe he was leaving Senna for the monster that he hated so long. The monster that turned him gay and happy. He felt happier with Thresh, but he didn't know why. He had to be with Thresh to find out what was making his stomach and heart feel weird. Senna looked down. "Go" she said dismissively. Lucian nodded and left. He knew that Senna was beyond angry and sad at the moment. She never liked to talk when she felt such negative emotions. If he said anything to try to cheer her up, she would try to murder his ass. He walked off. His next goal was to find Thresh and tell him how he really feels about the reaper. Everything he said to Thresh before was wrong. He craves Thresh so bad. He wants that 20 inch fire cock back inside of him. He wanted to cook Thresh dinner and become his husband. He wanted to start over with Thresh, and that he will try to achieve.

Lucian went to the shadow isles. He went back to the place where he first found Thresh and confessed to him. "Thresh! Thresh!" Lucian yelled. No answer. Fuck! Where could the love of his life be?! He sat on a giant rock and waited for Thresh. He waited and waited and waited. He refused to give up. He had to see him again. He had to…

He heard screaming up ahead. Lucian followed the screams and found Evelyn and Thresh fighting. Without thinking, Lucian took out his gun and shot Evelyn. Evelyn dodged and both her and Thresh stared at Lucian. "Lucian…" Thresh spoke. He was shocked that Lucian came back for him. Why? He thought that nothing was special between them. Not to mention he ruined Lucian's and Senna's relationship. Evelyn started charging after Lucian. This was Thresh's chance. He threw his chain hook and it grabbed her. She was stunned, which gave Lucian the chance to use his ultimate at her. He did and Evelyn was badly injured. Lucian and Thresh surrounded her. "Ah, what a lovely soul I will receive tonight" Thresh said. Evelyn gave both of them a nasty glared. She quickly got up and charmed Thresh. Lucian was about to attack, but Evelyn flashed away and turned invisible. She fled back to safety. "Fuck! I'm sorry Thresh" Lucian apologized. Thresh gave Lucian a big hug. "Why did you come back?" he asked. Lucian hugged Thresh back. "I have to tell you something…" Lucian replied.


End file.
